Dans la tête de Théodore Nott
by Absoelm
Summary: Théodore est un humain qui pense, rêve, construit des mondes et écoute l'herbe quand il peut. Voici un extrait de ce monde intérieur. UA, possible OS.


_Première publication ever sur FF, pourquoi pas après tout ? Ce n'est pas une histoire, mais un petit plongeon (qui pourrait bien se répéter) dans l'esprit de mon révéré et adorable Théo — personnage de J.K. Rowling (bien qu'il n'en ait que le nom) ainsi que Luna._

 _J'espère continuer, sans aucune contrainte de continuité, logique, cohérence, et avec tout le plaisir du monde, bien évidemment, it's all the point. Sur ce, à tout de suite ;) ?_

Théodore est couché sur la grosse couverture tricotée, la tête entre les genoux de Luna, qui lui passe de longs doigts blancs dans les cheveux.

« Théo, Théo…tu peux t'endormir, tu sais ? J'aimerais bien te voir dormir, comme un petit enfant, et tu dois avoir sommeil… »

C'est vrai, il a sommeil. Alors il ferme les yeux, et souffle profondément entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cette sensation de Luna dans ses cheveux, sous sa nuque, penchée sur lui telle une voûte protectrice. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Le vent souffle dans le sens contraire, remonte sa gorge et le fait sourire légèrement. Il plane. Sous lui, la Terre tourne, et loin en haut le vide s'échappe, précipité par la masse en mouvement : comme dans un train, il tombe vers l'arrière, on ne le revoit pas. Ses respirations se font plus amples, lentes, et un muscle infime de ses yeux se contracte à la fin, dans une imperceptible jouissance.

Il imagine l'écho passager du tremblement d'une rame de métro quelque part dans le sol, et la symphonie pathétique des herbes tout autour d'eux. Au loin un oiseau vole, si vite que personne ne l'a vu, pas même Théodore. Il est mauve, et sa queue est parée de longues plumes à l'extrémité arrondie, qui flottent sur son passage et font des bonds quand il tressaute. Mais pour l'heure, il décrit de larges cercles dans le ciel, virevolte : tantôt sur le ventre, tantôt sur le dos, il fait mine de se laisser tomber. Il disparaît derrière un arbre, ou un bâtiment quelconque.

Et cette fois, c'est l'air qui prend vie, qui se met à s'agiter dans une frénésie sans nom, et des particules multicolores s'entrechoquent en tous sens, dans des polygones scintillants qui s'accumulent de manière anarchique. Ce sont des bulles de savons, qui surgissent de sous la falaise pour se ruer à vive allure dans les hautes herbes, terrassées par un vent du large.

Théodore est là, lui aussi, qui fait la toupie au bord de l'écume, quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. Ses yeux sont fermés, scellés par sa confiance en une nature plus qu'humaine, non pas divine mais profondément irrationnelle. Ça lui fout des baffes, de se tenir si proche de lui — au plus près des tornades, un pied dans l'œil du cyclone. Il serait tenté de tremper un doigt, histoire de goûter la température et de voir s'il ne manque pas un peu de quelque chose. Du sucre vanillé, pourquoi pas. On en manque toujours.

Il s'étale

par terre.

« _Les premières raisons qui nous poussent à agir sont aussi les plus navrantes._ » Théodore feint d'oublier que la citation se poursuit ainsi : « _C'est à celles-là, seules, que revient le mérite des plus agréables tournures de la vie._ » Le poids pompeux et affable d'un vieillard optimiste et moralisateur s'empresse de s'assoir sur ses rêveries fleuries. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ramène ses bras et ses jambes ensemble, et d'une même impulsion se met à rouler dans l'étendue des herbes folles. Quand sa tête lui tourne à nouveau, il s'arrête et rouvre les yeux : les mèches bouclées blondes de Luna lui caressent les joues. Il sursaute et elle éclate de rire, avant de baisser son regard de retour sur ses yeux, en souriant distraitement. Elle chante :

« _He don't hang around with the gang no more_

 _He don't do the wild things that he did before_

 _Oooh_

 _He used to act bad, used to, but he quit it_

 _He makes me so sad, 'cause I know that he did it for me_

 _And I can see, his heart, his heart, is out in the streets_

 _He don't comb his hair like he did before_

 _He don't wear these dirty old black boots no more_

 _Oooh_

 _But he's not the same, there's something 'bout his kisses,_

 _It tells me he's changed,_

 _I know there's something missing inside_

 _Something died_

 _His heart, his heart, is out in the streets_

 _He grew up on the sidewalk, streetlights shining above,_

 _He grew up with no one to love…_

 _He grew up on the sidewalk, he grew up running free,_

 _He grew up, and then he met me…_

 _He don't hang around with the gang no more,_

 _Gee, he doesn't smile like he did before,_

 _Oooh_

 _I wish I didn't care, I wish I'd never met him,_

 _They're waiting out there,_

 _So I got to set him free,_

 _He's gotta be (out in the streets)_

 _He's heart is out in the streets_

 _He don't hang around with the gang no more_

 _He don't hang around with the gang no more_

 _He don't hang around…_ »

("Out in the streets", Blondie)


End file.
